1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved device for the handling of contact lenses, and more particularly, to a device for the insertion of soft contact lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicators and devices for the handling of both soft and hard contact lenses are known in the art. The development of these devices has followed the evolution of the contact lens itself, with the early applicators designed for use with rigid contact lenses and subsequent devices designed to accommodate hydrophylic or soft contact lenses. Although the need for an effective way of handling these lenses remains, the need for a handling device which is simple enough for patient use has become acute with the development and increasing popularity of the ultra thin contact lenses, such as "extended wear" lenses.
The prior art devices range in complexity from elaborate apparatuses with suction means for holding the lens and various handles for manipulation of the lens during application or removal (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,384,334 and 2,919,696) to less intricate devices which rely on surface tension to hold the contact lens on the manipulating means which is attached to a handle portion for applying and removing the lens (U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,359). Such devices have not gained wide acceptance by contact lens users because they are relatively complex, inconvenient, and difficult to use when compared with the handling means of choice, namely, simple use of the finger tips. Although the finger tips are a convenient means for handling contact lenses, their use is not appropriate in many situations. For example, when attempting to handle the ultra thin "extended wear" lenses the flat or convex shape of the fingertip results in the collapse of the contact lens on the surface of the fingertip. This results in increased adhesion of the lens to the fingertip and difficulty in the transfer to the surface of the eye.
During the removal of contact lenses from the eye the generally accepted concurrent use of the user's index finger and thumb to extract either soft or hard lenses from the eye involve the risk of both contamination and abrasion of the contact lens and cornea. Particularly, in the case of a user with limited dexterity or long finger nails the risk of abrasion is significant. The need for a safe removal and insertion device is even more critical when the "user" of the device is not the contact lens wearer, but rather is a second party. In a medical emergency situation where there is possible injury to the eye, it is imperative that medical personel be able to quickly and safely remove the contact lens from the injured eye. Also, insertion of contact lens by a second party, i.e. hospital personel, is preferred where the wearer has limited dexterity or where therapeutic lens are prescribed for a patient.
The prior art devices do provide manipulating means which distance the fingertip and finger nail from possible contact with the eye; however, the further the user's finger is removed from the contact lens the less control the user has in applying or removing the lens. Thus, a device has been needed which insulates the eye and contact lens from abrasion or contamination, yet is simple enough to be convenient and provides adequate control in the application and removal of the lens.
The present invention solves the above discussed problems and is composed of a soft and sterile material which is designed to maintain the shape of the contact lens for insertion into the eye. The device also provides for an adhesive means, thus providing maximum control for the insertion and removal of the contact lens while maintaining sufficient distance between the surface of the eye and the fingertip.